High school love
by Lexi-Chan16
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha high. What will happen when she meets the Naruto gang.


It was the beginning of junior year at Konoha High School.

Sakura P.O.V.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

*SMACK*

"Uhhhhh! Just five more minutes." I said as I started to go back to sleep.

A minute later my mom walked in and sat on my bed next to me.

"Sweety; it's time to get up and get ready for your first day at your new school."

"I don't wanna go mom. People will just make fun of me because I'm smart. They'll call me all those mean names people called me at my old school."

"Sweety you don't know that. And besides you might make some new friends."

"But what if I don't?"

"Hun, it's like I always say, 'You never know unless you try.'"

"Ok mom. I'll be down in fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart. I'll go make your breakfast." And she walked out.

I hopped in the shower and hopped out and picked out the new outfit I got for the first day of school.

"I'm ready for school mom."

"Oh Sweetheart! You look beautiful!"

*Smiles* "Thanks mom."

"Here are your waffles. Now hurry up you don't want to be late."

"Yes mom." *Gobbles down her waffles* "Thanks mom. Bye!"

/I hope I'm not late./ *Bam* "Oh I am sooooo sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey it's no problem. You must be the new girl."

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ino!"

"So you're heading to school too, right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna walk with me? I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Sure!" /This is so great! I haven't even gotten to school yet and I already have a new friend! Yay!/

Sasuke P.O.V.

"HEY SASUKE! OVER HERE!" screamed the Dobe Naruto.

"You know you don't have to yell. He knows where we are because we all meet in the same place everyday." Sai said.

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear?" asked Temari

"Hear what?" I asked

"You seriously don't know?" asked Kiba

"Know what?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"W-w-we a-are g-gett-ting a n-new s-s-student t-today." Said Hinata.

"Really? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"We think it's a girl." Said Shikamaru

"Great. Just what I need. Another fan girl." I said sarcastically.

"Speaking of fan girls." Said TenTen

"SASUKE-KUN! I Missed you the entire summer vacation! Come here and give me a kiss, baby!" screamed Karin.

"I would rather choke on nails than kiss you Karin." I said flatly giving her the death glare.

"You heard him Karin. Unless you couldn't tell that he hates your guts. I mean who wouldn't your such an ugly slut." Said Suigetsu.

"What did you just say to me?!" Screamed Karin

"Are you deaf now too?" asked Suigetsu.

"Psst guys. Let's go before they notice us again." Offered Neji

We all nodded in agreement and walked away.

"Hey. Isn't that Ino over there?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, but who's that with her?" asked Sai

"It must be the new girl." Said Temari

I look over and I see Ino and the new girl. /Wow! She is beautiful!/

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Naruto yelling.

"HEY INO! OVER HERE!" and starts waving like a maniac.

"Hehehe. I see and hear you Naruto." Said Ino

The new girl just stayed silent and whispered something to Ino.

Sakura P.O.V.

"HEY INO! OVER HERE!" a boy with blonde spiky hair yelled.

"Hehehe. I see and hear you Naruto." Ino said

I was terrified and starting to get second thoughts about meeting them.

"Ino?" I whispered. "I'm not so sure about this anymore." I said kind of scared.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about. That's just Naruto. He's really hyper."

Ino assured me.

I just nodded and followed her.

"Hey guys this is Sakura Haruno. She's the new girl." Introduced Ino.

"Sakura, this is Hinata, Temari, TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sai, and Sasuke. Wait! Where's Suigetsu?" Ino asked

"Fighting with Karin. Where else?" Said Kiba

"Nice to meet you all." I said still a little scared and trying to put on a smile.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah just nervous for the first day I guess."

Everybody was just standing there shocked.

"What is it?" I asked

"Oh um, nothing." Ino said

Suddenly the bell rang and we all started to head to our homeroom. As I came in I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sakura? You're my new student?"

I turned to look at the person talking to me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in delight. "Uncle Kakashi!" I said as I hugged him tight

"Sakura! I am so happy to see you. You have grown so much since my last visit and you're as beautiful as ever!" said uncle Kakashi.

"Thank you Uncle! I missed you so much." I exclaimed

"I missed you too. I didn't know you moved to Konoha. When did you arrive?" asked Uncle Kakashi

"Two days ago!" I said

"And your father how is he?" He asked

I suddenly stopped smiling and tears came to my eyes.

"Uncle. Father died a month ago." I said trying not to cry, but the tears came out. And I started to cry. Uncle immediately took me into his arms and hid me so that no one would see me cry. I never liked to cry especially in front of people. I have never cried in front of anyone, but my Uncle. I didn't even cry at my fathers funeral. I cried at night in my room alone, but not in front of anyone. I could feel people looking at me so I wiped my eyes and looked at them they all looked at me with worried looks.

"Ok then. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno. She has just transferred from the sound village." My uncle explained. "Sakura why don't you go sit in between Sasuke and Ino."

"Hai Uncle Kakashi." I said as I gave him a fake happy smile to cover my sadness.

Sasuke P.O.V.

/Did she just cry? I wonder if I should say anything to her. / She starts walking towards me and takes the seat next to me.

"Ok class let's get started on today's lesson. Today we will be talking about…"

I didn't hear anything he said after that cause I started writing a note to Sakura.

"Dear Sakura,

Hey are you alright?

Sasuke

A minute later the paper returned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I was just wondering because I thought I saw you crying."

"Oh! No I wasn't crying my Uncle was just giving me a long, big hug."

"Oh ok. I was just wondering. But if there is anything that you wanna talk about you can talk to me alright?"

"Ok, thanks Sasuke."

"No problem. Now I think we should pay attention before we get caught."

"Yea. I will talk to you at lunch."

*To Lunch*

Sakura and I walked to the cafeteria together so we could talk. She is the smartest girl I ever met. We arrived at the table where all of our friends are.

"Hey guys I was thinking that maybe we could have a party tonight at my place." Said Ino. "It could be a welcome to Konoha party for Sakura."

"Really?! Nobody has ever thrown a party for me before." Exclaimed Sakura. "Actually I have never been invited to a party."

"Really? Why?" Asked everybody at once

"People always said I was too nerdy to come to a party." She said sadly

"Well then there is no question about it then." Said Ino. Then She stood up and yelled "PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT! IT STARTS AT EIGHT! EVERYBODY IS INVITED EXCEPT KARIN!"

Then the whole cafeteria burst into "Yeah"s and "Alright no Karin"s.

*After School*

"Don't forget Sakura. Be at my house by Seven-thirty." Said Ino

"I won't. Don't worry." Replied Sakura

"Hey Sakura, you want me to walk you home?" I offered

"Sure Sasuke. Thanks."

"No problem."

We talked the entire way to her house. I even got her to smile.

"So are you going to the party Sasuke?"

"Yeah I think I will come."

"Cool! Thanks for walking me home and see you tonight."

"Yeah see you tonight Sakura."

Sakura P.O.V.

/I can't believe the day I had today! It was so great! Everybody is so nice, especially Sasuke! /

"Sweety is that you?" Asked my mom from the kitchen

"Yeah mom it's me."

"How was your first day at school?"

"Awesome! I made lots of friends and one of them is throwing a party for me tonight. So I have to leave at seven fifteen. And there is this one guy that is super nice! I think he might be my best friend! And my teacher is Uncle Kakashi!"

"That is so great Sweetheart. I hope you have a good time at the party."

"Thanks mom. I better go get ready now."

"Okay Hunny."

I go upstairs to my room and look through my closet.

"Hmmm. I wonder what I will wear to the party. Ah ha! This is perfect!"

*At the Party*

"Everybody's here!" Exclaimed Ino

"Not everyone" I said over the bad karaoke being done by Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ino

"Sasuke's not here."

"Oh. He never comes to these kinds of things."

"But he told me he was going to be here."

"Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Positive."

"Who are you looking for?" Someone asked behind me

"I'm looking for my friend…Sasuke!" I said as I turned around "You made it!" I said hugging him. To my surprise he hugged me back.

Sasuke P.O.V.

/ She hugged me! And I hugged her back! I don't know why, but this just feels so right. I think I'm falling in love with her. /

"Hey Sakura it's your turn for karaoke!" Said Ino

"What?! No I can't sing in front of people." Stated Sakura

"Come on. I'll do it with you ok?" I offered

She took a deep breath and whispered "Ok"

When we got on the stage thing the music started and I started to sing.

"Livin in my own world, I didn't understand. That anything can happen when you take a chance" Then Sakura started.

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart" "Ohh" "to all the possibilities. Uhhhhh" ""I know"" "That something has changed" ""Never felt this way"" "And right here tonight" ""This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Ohh. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new"" "Now who would ever thought that." ""We'd both be here tonight"" "Oh" "Yeah. And the world looks so much brighter." "Brighter, brighter." "Oh. With you by my side." ""I know that something has changed, never felt this way. I know it's for real this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you ohh. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new"" "I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me ohh yea." ""I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see ohhhhhh. It's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you ohh. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you ohh. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart"" "The start of something new" "Start of something new" ""Start of something new.""

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Everybody shouted

The entire time we were singing we were staring at each other. We didn't take our eyes off each other. Even when we were done singing we still were staring at each other until Naruto shouted "JUST KISS HER ALREADY TEME!"

We both snapped out of it when he yelled that. Sakura started blushing madly and it is so cute. We walked off the stage and went to our friends.

Sakura P.O.V.

/I can't believe I sang in front of people. But singing with Sasuke was amazing and it was like nobody else was there, but him and me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm in love with my best friend. / We walked over to the rest of the gang and they kept on saying how good we were. I just smiled and said thanks. We talked for a little bit longer, but it was already almost mid-night.

"Guys I had a blast, but it's getting late and I'm tired." I said

"Yeah I was about to kick you guys out any way so bye guys." Said Ino

"Ok bye guys see you on Monday!" Said everyone to each other.

"Hey Sakura you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked

"Sure Sasuke."

We started walking and we were talking about how awesome the party was.

"Sakura I didn't know you could sing like that." Said Sasuke

"I really didn't know either. But what about you mister full of surprises? You were amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you."

"What ever. You know you were b…"

He put his hands on my cheeks and he kissed me on the lips. I was in shock for a second, but then I relaxed and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He released my cheeks and wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me. I instantly knew I was definitely in love with him and this feeling. I could feel something against my lips, besides his lips. Then it hit me. It's his tongue! From what I've heard this is a sign that he wants to French and to my surprise I open my mouth to let him in. Seconds later our tongues are dancing and wrestling.

We are now kissing very passionately and we both refuse to let go of each other, but soon enough we have to break a part to catch our breath. When we finally break apart we are gasping for air. When we finally caught our breath we just stood there holding each other. Then Sasuke said "Sakura I-I…I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke. So much."

And he looked at me and smiled and kissed me again, but not as long. He held my hand and walked me home. When we reached my house he kissed me goodnight and said "Goodnight my cherry blossom. I love you."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun. I love you too."

Then I went inside and closed the door. I practically floated as I went to my room. I fell asleep in no time at all thinking about MY Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke P.O.V.

She went inside and I started walking home. I am so happy! Happier than I have been in years. I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. Suddenly I hear an annoying voice saying my name.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT?!" Karin practically screamed

"Don't you dare ever call my girlfriend a slut ever again Karin. Or else those words will be your last." And with that said I walked off towards my house. When I got home my brother was standing at the door.

"Hey little bro. Where you been. Mom and dad were worried." Said Itachi

"I was at a party." I answered

"What kind of party?"

"One that you weren't invited to, now good night." I said going to my room.

I fell asleep thinking of Sakura and the wonderful day we had.

The next morning I woke up to my mom yelling "Breakfast Sasuke! Wake up!"

I got out of bed and got dressed. After I got dressed I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"So you went to a party last night, huh?" asked my father

"Yeah." I answered

"Did you have fun Sweety?" asked my mom

"Yes mom. Well I better get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye sweetheart!" Called my mom

"Bye!" I called as I ran out the door towards school. I couldn't wait to see Sakura. When I arrive at school I wait in front of the steps for five minutes and then I finally saw Sakura running towards me.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said running towards me

She ran up to me and flew into my arms. She hugged me and I hugged her back kissing her on the top of her head. She then raised her face to look at me and I kissed her. She kissed me back and the kiss became more passionate with every second we were kissing. Finally we had to stop because our friends were walking up to us. Sakura started blushing and I smiled at her.

Sakura P.O.V.

I started blushing when we stopped and I saw him smiling at me.

"Good morning Cherry blossom." He said softly in my ear

This made chills go up my spine and it made my shiver. He giggled and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura!" He said in a fake pain voice

I started giggling and he said

"You know you're going to have to be punished now right?"

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Meet me in the gym after school and you'll see."

"I don't know. Can I trust you?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Of course you can. You do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you can trust me."

"Fine."

Then suddenly the school bell rang and we headed off to class hand in hand.

After school I went to the gym like I was told and saw Sasuke shooting basketballs into the hoops and making every shot. /Wow he is really good!/

Then I heard him say "You just going to stand there and watch or are you going to come over and shoot a ball?"

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I heard you coming down the hall."

"Oh."

He passed me the ball and I caught it. Then I shot it and it made it in.

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"I didn't know you could play."

"Well I do have an older brother."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but he lives in the sound village still. He wanted to stay there."

"Aw. Ok so let's try it by trying to keep the ball away from me."

He tossed me the ball again and I started running from him with the ball. He caught me by the waist and kissed my cheek.

"Ahh!" I yelled in surprise. Then I started laughing.

"If you wanted the ball that badly you could have just asked." I said joking around

"But that's not as fun." He said smiling.

I then let go of the ball and turned around wrapping my arms around his neck.

Sasuke P.O.V.

She had let go of the ball and let it bounce away. Then she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent my head to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me back. Then I walked her backwards and pushed her up against a wall and kissed her passionately. She was still kissing me back and then she lifted her knee to my waist and I held onto it. She then raised her other knee and I grabbed that one as well and wrapped both legs around my waist. I then started running my hands up and down her sides lightly. I then felt her grab for the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it up. While she was taking off my shirt I started taking off her jacket and her shirt. I then started kissing her neck and she moaned lightly. She tightened her legs around my waist pulling our bodies closer together. She then started to nibble lightly on my ear which made me moan. I then grabbed her butt and she started licking the inside of my ear which really felt good. Then she whispered in my ear "I have to get home."

"What? But we were just getting started."

"I know. Sorry, but I promised my mom I would be home by 4:15 and its 4:15 now."

"Alright then, but I'm walking you home."

"Ok."

I then let her down and we put our shirts back on and started walking towards her house. When we reached her house we kissed and I said

"You know tomorrows Saturday. We could go on an actual date if you want."

"Yeah! That would be fun! When and where should we meet tomorrow?"

"At 5:30 at the park by the Cherry blossom trees."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." She said before walking into her house.

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and immediately started getting ready for the date. It was only ten, but I wanted to make sure I was prepared. After hours of preparation it was finally 5 and I was walking towards the Cherry blossoms. I looked around, but there was no sign of Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard my name being called. I looked around, but saw no one. "Up here!"

I looked up and there was Sasuke, hanging up side down in the tree. I started laughing. He climbed down and just looked at me. I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No it's just that you look so beautiful." I started blushing madly to that.

"Thank you." He grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going on our date now." He said as he looked back at me and winked.

The date was amazing! First we rode his motorcycle to a restraint. The food was delicious. Then we went to the city limits and watched the sunset. After that he took me to go see a movie and I bawled my eyes out. When he took me home I was very happy.

Good night Sasuke-Kun. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I." And with that we started kissing. The kiss lasted for a minute, but I had to go inside.

Years later they are still together and still going strong. They are married and have a child on the way. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
